Full Circle
by NikkiB1973
Summary: We need a funny story...ummm let's try this...Bella is kissing Jacob on the mountaintop just before the newborn battle when she suddenly finds herself somewhere else altogether...a time travel story with humour thrown in...set in Eclipse...very AU of course! ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Full Circle**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 **Part One-The Kiss That Started It All**

"Kiss me and come back." Bella yelled at Jacob causing him to stop in his tracks. She could see the muscles along his broad back tense as he twisted his head around to look at her. "Please…." Her voice was quieter this time. She couldn't let him leave feeling full of resentment and anger, thinking that she didn't care that he was about to face the biggest battle of his life, for her, in defence of her. Her hands curled into fists at her sides as she waited for his response. What the hell was taking him so long?

Her thoughts were cut off as he suddenly ran over to her, cupped her face in his warm hands and kissed her. Bella inhaled sharply at the feel of his soft lips on hers _, wow_ , this was different, so different. She had become used to cold, used to the way Edward only allowed his mouth to touch hers lightly as he kissed her chastely and for short periods. But this, this was all heat mixed with desperation and a little anger. Jacob's mouth was demanding on hers and she could feel the tension in his body increase when she didn't reciprocate properly. "Another lie." He raged as he pulled back and glared fiercely at her. "Why ask me if you don't mea…"

Bella cut off his words as she yanked his head back to hers and kissed him, really kissed him. She shoved down her traitorous thoughts of Edward, buried them deep down inside so all her focus was on this hurt boy standing in front of her. She needed to convince him that she meant it, and after another long moment of intense kissing passed she no longer thought at all. It was now all sensation, all emotion as she became lost in the heat, the desire, the passion that was flowing between them. Everything was red, everything. Bella's fingers dug into the bare skin of his shoulders as she pushed herself against his hard body. She heard him try to say something, but she was beyond taking anything in. The newborn battle, Edward, Victoria, it all fell away, dissipated before her eyes as she began to see something else, something that she couldn't quite grasp. The kiss went on and on, their lips only parting occasionally when they, or rather she, needed to breathe.

Behind her closed eyelids something unfurled, she could still feel the heat but it was now mixed with a light breeze, she felt her hair moving as the wind blew it gently away from her face; her hands were no longer gripping Jacob's shoulders for dear life they were gripping something else….

"Mom, mom, mom…." Bella's eyes flared open and she squinted as bright sunlight shone straight in them. _Huh?_ She shook herself as she stared around her. _What the hell? Where was the snow? Someone had moved the mountain?_ In fact someone had moved her and planted her in the middle of an open field on an eye wateringly sunny day; the sky was so blue, bluer than she had seen it since she had come to live in Washington State. _Where on earth was Jacob?_ _Where_ …."Mom, mom…" _That damn whiny voice!_ Bella looked down and her jaw dropped. "Mom, Daddy's coming, look…." Said the pretty little girl with the dark brown eyes so like her own and shiny, long black hair with a fringe which kept flopping in her eyes as she pointed somewhere in the distance.

"Daddy?" Bella mumbled feeling all at sea as she continued to stare at the petite girl who was impatiently tugging on her hand.

"Yes, Daddy." This time it was a male voice, or rather a boy's voice. Bella slowly turned her head to look at who was exactly holding her other hand. A thin boy with short, spiky black hair and the same dark brown eyes as the girl hopped up and down beside her. "Mom he's here." He too tugged on her hand.

"Well fuck." Bella who rarely swore couldn't stop the expletive from exploding from her lips. As one the two children glared up at her, pursing their lips and shaking their heads.

"Swearing's bad, mommy." The little girl actually took her hand out of Bella's and put them on her hips, she reminded Bella of herself when she used to lecture someone or was in a bad mood. _Huh?_

"Daddy will tan your butt for saying fu…." Bella put her hand over the little boy's mouth before he could repeat what she had said. _Seriously? Tan her_ _butt? That was such a Jacob thing to say_. He had tried once when they had been working on the bikes and she had clumsily scattered all the pieces he had so carefully put in order. He had chased her around the garage and…"Mmmmffff." Bella was pulled out of her memories as the little boy tugged on her hand. He pouted and crossed his arms _, jeez that was the way_ _Jacob would stand when he was about to issue a lecture_ , the little boy had his exact mannerisms. It was uncanny and so bizarre. "I tell Daddy."

"What that you used a very naughty word." Bella chided him. She saw the little boy's eyes open wide as he began to protest. She ruffled his hair and tried to smile at him in order to placate him. "Don't worry I won't tell your daddy. Now if you could just tell me where we are…" She stared around again as the little boy's expression showed his confusion.

"Mommy, you're weird." The little girl still had her hands on her hips as she shook her head. My god, she really reminded Bella of herself. How weird was that? What was going on?

"It's not nice to call people weird um…um…um….little girl." She tried to sound forceful and in charge but by the mutinous look on the little girl's face she could see that she was far from impressing this little madam, whoever she was.

"Don' like being called girl. Hate being girl." The girl began to whine loudly. Now she reminded Bella of Leah. _God, what the hell was happening?_ Her head felt like it was going to explode.

"Silly Gabby, you are girl. A stupid girl…" The boy poked his tongue out at the girl who now had a name.

"Stupid Ethan…" Gabby kicked out at her brother and he yelled as her foot connected with his leg. Bella's headache got worse as she tried to separate the squabbling children.

The sound of laughter startled Bella and effectively ended the fight between the two youngsters who now began to scream in delight as they rugby tackled the tall, muscular, beautiful looking man in front of them. He hunkered down and scooped them up in his arms as he turned his attention to Bella. "Running rings around you again, honey." He said in a teasing tone as he leaned forward and planted a kiss on Bella's open mouth.

Bella stared stupidly at him as he began to listen to the two children; they were talking at a hundred miles an hour trying to get his attention. She heard Ethan grassing her up and announcing she had said a naughty word while Gabby declared that she hated all girls and was never going to be one. Bella watched in wonder as Jacob easily cut through the children's chatter and got them to calm down. "You are a genius." She couldn't help saying.

"That's me. Am I not the best husband ever?" He winked as he planted another kiss on Bella's lips as she felt her head begin to spin.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Full Circle**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the kind reviews, Nikki.**_

 **Part Two-The Birthday Girl**

Bella's head was whirling. She followed behind Jacob as he carried the two children in his strong arms. Both of them continued to compete for his attention all the way back to the house. So she was in La Push, there was the familiar redwood house where Jacob had grown up in and had become her sanctuary over recent months, but with a twist. As it came into view Bella could see that an extension had been built onto the back of the property, effectively making it twice its original size. The whole exterior was freshly painted and the front yard which used to be full of all kinds of junk, including Jacob's collection of mechanical odds and ends, was now clear and surrounded by a pretty garden which led up to the wrap around porch. She couldn't take her eyes off of it. It was beautiful.

"You okay, honey?" Jacob's voice penetrated her thoughts and all she could do was nod dumbly as she followed him up the porch steps and into the house. If this was a dream, damn it was an amazingly surreal one. Bella began to wonder if she had fallen and knocked her head somehow. Maybe Jacob's superior kissing skills had made her faint like she had when Edward first kissed her?

"SURPRISE!" Bella nearly had kittens as the suddenly empty house became full of people as they flooded into the front room, clapping and cheering. She held her hand over her strongly beating heart as she stared around.

Jacob came up beside her and chuckled, flinging an arm around her shoulders as he did so. "Happy birthday, honey. I know you don't like surprises but you're twenty five and I just couldn't resist. We all couldn't." He kissed her on the cheek which caused a collective aww to go around the room from the guests. Bella felt completely stupefied as suddenly there was a chorus of happy birthday and her dad appeared with Billy alongside him in his wheelchair. Her mouth dropped open as she saw Charlie grin at her as he carried an enormous cake in his hands with lots of flickering candles adorning the top. Behind him and Billy came the pack, her jaw dropped even more as she watched Paul Lahote and Leah Clearwater, the two who most resented her friendship with Jacob, singing birthday greetings as lustily as the other guests. This was crazy, all of it. Bella had completely lost the power of speech. Ethan and Gabby came up beside her, both smiling and bouncing on their toes as they waited for her to blow out the candles. "Make a wish, Bells." Jacob whispered in her ear.

Not knowing what else to do, Bella closed her eyes, leaned forward and blew….

* * *

"Let go of her, dog." Edward's piercing cry made Bella's eyes flare open. _Huh?_ She blinked a couple of times as she tried to reorientate herself with her surroundings. She felt cold suddenly freeze her skin and her breath fogged in the air in front of her. The blinding whiteness of the snow covering the ground and the bright blue sky above made her squint. She was back on the mountain again. What the hell was going on? "I said release her at once." There was Edward's voice again.

"You can't order me about, leech." Jacob's deep husky tones made her blanch. Bella finally managed to regain her senses as she suddenly noticed she was standing wrapped up in Jacob's arms. It was the parts of her body he wasn't touching which were feeling the chill.

"I said unhand my fiancée." Edward demanded as he came into view. Bella gasped at the livid look on his face. He must have witnessed it all, her begging Jake to come back and kiss her, well suck the face off her if truth be told. Jeez he was an awesome kisser; he had literally sent her off into another world with his skills. A world where she wouldn't mind being right now, anything to get away from the hurt look that Edward was throwing her way.

"We don't have time for this." Bella said weakly as she nestled closer to Jacob's warmth. She saw Edward's eyes narrow and she shrank further into Jacob's embrace which seemed to enrage him further. She couldn't help it. It was damn well cold, freezing in fact. If she wanted to seek warmth, who was he to criticise? It wasn't like he was much use being as frozen as a…a loud howl interrupted her thoughts. She felt Jacob tense up. His pack was calling him. He had to go, and she was going to have to let him. "Oh no." She mumbled.

Jacob sighed heavily as he twisted her around in his arms and cupped her face in his hands again. Bella ignored Edward's protests as she stared miserably up into Jacob's dark eyes. "Stay here." She begged.

"You know I can't." Jacob tore his eyes from her when he heard Edward snort with disdain. "Fuck off, bloodsucker."

"Isn't that what you should be doing about now? Pappa dog's calling. Off you trot." Edward sneered.

"You son of a bitch." Jacob roared as he released Bella and made a lunge for Edward.

Another loud howl stopped Jacob in his tracks. Bella guessed that Sam was issuing an Alpha command. She saw Jacob's jaw clench as he reluctantly turned his back on Edward and faced her again. "This isn't over, leech." He yelled over his shoulder. "I have to go, Bells." Jacob said in a low voice as he reached her. "I wish I didn't have to leave you with the frozen fairy over there, but I will come back." He leaned down and kissed her soundly on the lips, stealing her breath and making her feel faint. Bella became pliant in his arms as she found her hands sneaking around his neck, her fingers sinking into his silky hair and gripping tightly. She blocked out Edward's voice as she kissed Jacob back hard, her eyes closing as she did so….

* * *

"And mommy said a bad word, really, really bad…." Bella jumped as she opened her eyes at the sound of Ethan's voice. Her head was banging as she stared down at the little boy who was sitting on her father's lap grassing her up about using an expletive. Charlie was humouring the little boy, his expression mock serious as he promised to give his daughter a telling off. "Will you tan her butt, Grandpa?" Ethan asked innocently.

"Well it is mommy's birthday, so perhaps we can let it go just this once." Charlie ruffled Ethan's hair as his face became crushed with disappointment.

Bella tore her eyes away from Ethan's disappointed expression to scout her surroundings. Yes, she was back in the Black's house. It was still filled with guests. Where was Jake? Her eyes roamed the crowded room searching for him. She saw little Gabby standing across the room scowling as she pulled another girl's hair who looked about the same age. "I am not a girl." She snapped as the other girl began to cry. Bella didn't know what to think as out of the corner of her eye she saw Leah Clearwater giving Gabby a thumbs up sign. Gabby's scowl disappeared to be replaced with a sly grin. Jeez, Leah was definitely a bad influence. She supposed she should do or say something she was supposed to be Gabby's mother. Or was she? Bella rubbed her aching forehead. _No she wasn't Gabby's mother, she was not twenty five, she was not at this party, she was not…_

"We'll have to talk to that young lady." Suddenly he was there as he sat down beside her. Bella sighed in relief as she looked straight into Jacob's twinkling eyes. She opened her mouth to say something but he stopped her in her tracks by kissing her sweetly on the lips. She felt her head swim again. Jeez, he really seemed to have an effect on her. "Another drink?" It was only then she noticed she was clutching a wine glass in her free hand. Jacob filled it up with red wine and smiled at her affectionately when she instinctively took a huge gulp. "Careful Bells, you'll get drunk and it's still early." He laughed as he steadied her hand before she slopped the rest of the drink over herself.

Bella opened her mouth again to try and say something; anything but she was stopped again when she heard Ethan loudly regaling the whole room about her misdemeanour. The boy certainly loved telling tales, Bella mused as he climbed up on a chair, obviously happy that he had a huge audience. He was about to tell everyone what swear word she had used when Jacob swiftly left her side, ran over to his son and picked him up before he could say anymore. Everyone laughed in amusement as Ethan pouted and crossed his arms as Jacob carried him back over to Bella. "Will you tan mommy's butt now, daddy?" Bella heard Ethan ask him.

"I don't know where he gets it from." Jacob shook his head as he smiled down at his son.

 _You_ , Bella thought to herself as she took another slurp from her wine glass. She became lost in memories. When Jacob was very young he used to tell tales on everyone, especially his sisters. The twins could get away with nothing growing up, Jacob would always rat them out. He had done the same to her in the distant past when she used to visit her dad over the summer. She had deliberately stepped on one of his precious mud pies when she was five and they had met for the first time. The fuss he had made, Bella shook her head at the memory. He had run inside and blabbed first to Billy, than Sarah, than Charlie, his sisters, even to his pet rabbit. Yeah, Ethan was definitely his father's son.

"What's going on in that head of yours?" Jacob made her jump again as he leaned close and whispered intimately in her ear.

Bella smiled in amusement as she opened her mouth to answer him but suddenly a hand came out of nowhere and pulled her away. Music started up and she found herself opposite Charlie. "I want the first dance with my lovely daughter." He slurred. _Looks like Grandpa was already drunk_ , Bella thought to herself as she found herself being whirled clumsily around the room by her father much to the amusement of the other guests.

* * *

Bella was slow dancing with Jacob. She felt a warm glow surround her as she rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. Now this, this was heaven. Edward, the newborn battle, Victoria, it all seemed far away, as if that life was the dream and this was the reality. She let out a blissful sigh as she opened her eyes to look at Jacob only to be confronted with the blazing red orbs of Victoria instead. Bella screamed…

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Full Circle**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **A/N-thanks for the kind reviews, Nikki.**_

 **Part Three-Back and Forth**

"Bells, hey honey, calm down, calm down…" Bella's eyes flared open expecting to see Victoria glaring evilly at her but instead she found Jacob hovering above her, his eyes showing his worry as he looked at her.

"Victoria…" Bella choked out as she struggled to sit up. Had she fallen? Had she…? Bella trembled as she glanced past Jacob, it took her a moment to realise that her reality had once again shifted. She was sitting up in a huge bed, Jacob was crouched next to her and he was…he was…"Oh my god Jacob Black you are naked! What the hell?" Bella's face flushed red as she scrambled off of the bed; all thoughts of the evil red head vanished from her mind as she covered her eyes with her hands and turned her back. It was only then she felt the chill on her own skin. Goose pimples pricked at her flesh as she dared to glance down at herself. "Oh my god, I'm naked. I'm naked." She looked back over her shoulder at Jacob forgetting that he had no clothes on, she flushed again, unable to stop herself gawking at his incredibly buff body. "Why are you naked? Why am I? Where are we? What is going on?"

Jacob stood up, he approached her cautiously, his hands out in front of him as if he was trying to soothe a wild animal. "Bells, it's me. You've just had a bad dream, there is no Victoria. We are at home in our bedroom."

Bella gaped at Jacob, her mouth open wide like a landed fish. She heard the sound of a door opening behind her and squealed in surprise as Jacob swiftly pushed her behind him with one hand while he used the other to pull some boxers on. He was just in time as Gabby and Ethan padded into the room. Ethan's hair was sticking up in all directions; his eyes looked sleepy while his sister's fringe flopped in her eyes as she glared mutinously at Bella and Jacob. "What's up, kids?" Jacob asked as he kept his body in front of Bella's so they wouldn't see that she was naked, for some reason she didn't seem able to move, he glanced behind and gave her a meaningful look trying to get her to put some clothes on but she stood staring about as if she was still in a dream world. He couldn't stop the smirk crossing his lips when he saw her fleetingly admiring his ass.

"Can't sleep." Ethan whined as he stared imploringly up at his father.

Gabby just scowled and put her hands on her hips. "We heard a scream and it woke us up." She complained.

"Oh that was just your mommy." Jacob smiled at them and reached out to ruffle their hair. Gabby's scowl deepened while Ethan tried to peer around Jacob at Bella.

"Did you tan her butt, daddy? Is that why?" He asked curiously.

Ethan's words pulled Bella out of her funk. _Tan her butt indeed!_ She finally realised she should cover herself up before the children noticed her hovering behind Jacob stark naked. She edged back toward the bed and groped around; thankfully she felt something silky under her fingers and unearthed a negligee. _Jeez, that wasn't going to cover much!_ But it would have to do. Bella yanked it over her head, wincing as she heard the thin material rip _. Darn it!_ She was just in time as the twins managed to bypass Jacob and run over to her. The air was taken out of Bella's lungs as Ethan launched himself at her, hugging her legs tightly as he peered up at her. "Can we sleep here with you and daddy?" He begged. "Gabby is scared of the dark."

"Says who?" Gabby grouched although she too had edged nearer Bella, obviously hoping to be comforted too.

Bella felt completely out of her depth as the too adorable little scamps gazed at her with their big dark eyes, which were a mixture of hers and Jacob's. She looked at Jacob for help but all he did was flash her a sheepish grin. Bella sighed and not knowing what else to do she nodded. Ethan and Gabby high fived each other before they dived at the huge bed and made themselves comfortable. "Are you sure about this?" Jacob leaned down and whispered in her ear. "You know how much room they take up."

Bella felt his warm breath tickle the sensitive skin along the back of her neck, she suddenly felt all funny as butterflies kicked up a riot in her stomach. Suddenly she regretted her decision to allow the twins to stay, an image appeared in her head of herself lying next to a very warm, very hot, very naked Jacob…. _no, no_ , she chided herself, _focus Bella Swan_. She shrugged helplessly and smiled at him as she pulled the covers back and settled down next to Gabby who was elbowing her brother in his side as she wanted more room. Bella heard Jacob sigh heavily as he walked around the other side and tried to find some room for himself next to Ethan.

* * *

Bella hardly got a wink of sleep. What with the fidgety twins, Billy's loud snores coupled with her fathers (she hadn't realised Charlie was camped out in the front room), and Jacob's hotness making her sweat profusely because of the extra warm bodies in the bed she had a very uncomfortable night. No wonder she slept with nothing on…. _no, no Bella_ , she said in her head as she woke up bleary eyed and exhausted, _this is not your bed, you don't sleep here and you don't sleep naked…._ all thoughts flew out of her head as she suddenly heard the smoke alarms go off. _No, Jake must have tried to make breakfast_. With the twins waking up alarmed at the noise and Billy and Charlie fumbling around with hangovers, Bella ran out to the kitchen to find an irritated Jacob using the end of a broom to destroy the smoke alarm as the smell of burning filled her lungs.

* * *

After Bella rescued what was left of the breakfast, placated the twins, soothed Jacob's manly pride and dosed up Billy and Charlie on painkillers she collapsed on the sofa completely tuckered out. Jacob gathered the boisterous twins together and told her to rest while he took them on a long walk, hopefully to tire them out. Bella nodded, only half aware as he kissed her and left the house. Quiet! Bella sighed as she lay on the sofa, her eyes closing in bliss as she tried to seek sleep…

"Bella stay where you are." Edward's frantic voice roused her. She opened her eyes and was nearly blinded by the white snow and the bright sun. _No, she was_ _back on the mountain!_ Her heart dropped to her toes as she gazed at Edward, he was standing a little away from her, his eyes riveted to a large tree which was directly in front of him. Bella stood still, her skin puckered as the biting chill of the morning air bit into it. Her breath fogged in front of her as she breathed. _Where was Jake? Where was he? She didn't want to be here, she_ _wanted to be back with her family…but they weren't her family. Were they?_ Bella was beginning to wonder what was real and what wasn't. Her mind was a welter of confusion as she tried to get her frazzled brain to work. "Bella my love, she is here." Edward's voice pierced her fragile psyche, she peered up at the tree and her heart began to thud in her chest. Staring down at them from her high perch was Victoria; her red eyes glowed in triumph as she jumped down and landed lightly in the snow. She wasn't alone. A male vampire jumped down next to her, he licked his lips as he gazed at Bella as if she was going to be his next meal, which she supposed she was. She recognised his face but couldn't think from where. _Oh god, where was Jake?_ She didn't recall him actually leaving. Sam had howled, calling to him, but she couldn't recall him actually going….Bella felt tears prick at her eyes, she blinked to get rid of them only to find herself somewhere else entirely.

* * *

 _Huh?_ Bella put a hand to her head as she found herself sitting in the front seat of a car. "Headache?" She turned at the sound of Jacob's voice. She stared at him as he grinned, reaching across with his free hand to gently rub her forehead. "Too much wine will do that to you?" He teased her as he turned his attention back onto the road. "You had a good birthday though, right?"

"Yeah." Bella rubbed her aching temple. She was so disorientated and confused she didn't know what was going on. "Jake, where are we going?" She mumbled.

He threw her a curious glance. "You are still suffering aren't you? We're going to Leah and Embry's, they invited us to dinner, remember? Last night. Lee wants to return our hospitality, although it's probably poor Em doing all the cooking. The she wolf is a worse cook than I am." Jacob pretended to shudder which set off the twins in the back seat, they giggled at his antics making Bella jump, she hadn't realised they were there. _Leah and Embry were together?_ _Now that was going to be a sight to see._ Bella settled back in her seat, she felt too out of it to try and think about what was ahead, the only thing she was glad of was that she was back with her family and far away from Victoria, it didn't even occur to her how at home she was beginning to feel with them.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Full Circle**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **A/N-thanks for the kind reviews, Nikki.**_

 **Part Four-The She Wolf and Her Lover**

Bella was still in a bit of a daze when they arrived at Embry and Leah's apartment. She absently took the twin's hands and towed then after her as she followed Jacob to a ground floor apartment. The windows were wide open and the smell of burning was very strong. Bella winced as Jacob laughed. "Looks like Lee burnt the food again." As soon as he said this raised voices could be heard emanating from inside.

"Mommy why is there shouting? Is someone in trouble?" Ethan asked, his eyes alight with excitement. Bella glanced down at him, the little boy seemed to love it when he thought someone was going to get a telling off, somehow she knew that whatever was happening inside would be broadcast to the entire reservation if he had his way _. Jeez, he really was like a five year old Jacob._ She became lost in memories again as she docilely trailed after Jacob and Gabby, the little girl seemed eager to get inside. It was obvious she hero worshipped Leah; she hadn't stopped talking about her all the way there.

"Mommy?" Ethan tugged on her hand again when she didn't answer his question. "Is someone in trouble? Will they get told off?"

"No." Bella smiled down at him. "No one is in trouble at all."

The voices inside the apartment got louder, it sounded like world war three was about to take place. Bella looked at Jacob meaningfully but he just shrugged and grinned at her as if this was what it always like when they visited. Gabby had already knocked on the door so there was little that could be done. It was quickly thrust open by a scowling Leah, her bobbed hair was stuck to her head and she was covered in perspiration, she had a grease stain on one cheek and she was holding a pan in her hand as if she was about to lamp someone with it _, Embry probably_ , Bella mused as she hid behind Jacob just in case.

"LeeLee." Gabby crowed as she grabbed hold of her idol's legs and beamed at her.

Leah forced a smile on her face as she stroked Gabby's fringe back from her face. "Hey, Gabs. Welcome." She used the pan in her hand to wave them in. "Sorry for the mess but…"

"Leah burnt the dinner again." Embry appeared behind her, he was wearing a mulish expression on his face as he grabbed the pan and put it away somewhere safe. "I offered to cook but no, the stubborn…"

"Em, children present." Jacob pointed out before his friend could cuss anymore.

Embry glared at Leah, who returned it just as fiercely. _They were together?_ Bella sidled past them wondering what on Earth had drawn them to one another; right now it appeared as if they wanted to batter each other to death. She smiled at Leah who scowled at her causing Bella to scuttle inside, dragging Ethan along with her as he was still holding her hand.

"I'll order some pizza." Embry snarled at Leah as he marched off into the kitchen to retrieve his phone.

"You do that!" Leah yelled after him, her eyes flashing with fire.

"Perhaps we should leave this for another time…" Bella began to suggest but regretted it when Leah turned her fierce expression in her direction.

"No." The she wolf snapped. "We invited you for dinner and dinner you shall have. Now sit."

Bella and the two children did as she asked, all of them scrambling to find a chair. No one wanted to argue with Leah when she was in that mood. Bella saw Gabby gaze adoringly at Leah and rolled her eyes. Jacob had left to join Embry in the kitchen, effectively abandoning Bella to deal with Leah all alone. _Great,_ she thought as Leah pulled up another chair, crossed her arms and glared her way. "He was watching me the whole time, the whole damn time." She stated fiercely. "Of course I was going to burn the fuc…freaking dinner." She just about stopped herself as she noticed Ethan's eager little eyes watching her every move.

"Mommy, LeeLee said bad word." Ethan confided loudly to Bella.

"Snitch." Gabby kicked out at her brother who cried in pain. He retaliated by pulling his sister's hair.

 _Oh god, not again!_ Bella separated the warring pair and forced them to apologise to each other. The twins muttered sorry under their breaths and turned their backs on each other _. God, this visit was turning into a surreal_ _nightmare,_ Bella felt more tired than ever. She just wanted to escape to a dark corner and sleep for a week. She turned her attention back to Leah and was shocked to see tears pooling in her eyes. _Leah Clearwater crying! No way!_ Bella didn't know what to do or think. Leah was never the most approachable person, but for her to show weakness in front of anyone was rare. Surely the burnt dinner couldn't have set her off? She knew she had to say something to Leah but Bella didn't know what, they were hardly bosom buddies, well not in her universe anyway, but she could hardly remain silent. Bella sighed heavily as she told the twins to go and see if their father had ordered the pizza yet. Gabby and Ethan slouched off still in a bad mood _. Jeez, what a day!_ Bella gulped down her anxiety and smiled at Leah, at least she hoped it was smile; her mouth didn't seem to be working properly.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She began tentatively.

As soon as she spoke the tears began to run down Leah's face and she choked down a sob. "How do you do it?"

"Do what?" Bella was startled.

"You and Jake of course, how do you manage to be so much in love all the damn time? It's sickening. Since Em and I moved in together we've done nothing but argue. I know he hates me….I can't cook, I'm not some female domestic goddess, I can't…"

"Woah. Stop right there." Bella held up her hand before Leah could bring herself down anymore. What had happened to the confident she wolf she always knew? It seemed love had made Ms. Clearwater a little insecure. Seeing the normally fierce and in control Leah showing her vulnerable side boosted Bella's own confidence. She shook off her tiredness and tried to give some advice. "For one Jake and I fight all the time. He's an ass. He really is. I could give you a list of all the things he does daily to piss me off."

Leah raised her head and stared at Bella for a moment. "You and Jake fight? When?" She asked dubiously.

"All the time." Bella said firmly. "Honestly. We may not show it to others, but jeez….he can be so annoying. He never picks up his clothes, he's crap in the kitchen, everyone warns him not to go in there, but does the idiot listen? No, he doesn't. Great big Alpha Jake knows best, he nearly burnt the kitchen down again this morning, and who had to clean up and save the day? Me, always me!" Now she had started on the subject of Jacob's shortcomings Bella found she had a lot to say. She regaled a stunned Leah with details of Jacob's past misdemeanours and selfishness. She went on and on without pausing for breath.

It was only Jacob's voice which eventually interrupted Bella's tirade. "See Em, you and Lee have nothing on me and Bells here." Bella's mouth dropped open as she saw him wink at her and flash her one of his sunny smiles. She could do nothing but return it. It seemed that Jacob had been having the same exact conversation with Embry as she'd had with Leah. It was only after the pizza's arrived that she wondered exactly what shortcomings of hers he had listed to his friend.

* * *

The twins fell asleep in the back of the car, their mouths wide open and heads thrown back as they snored softly. They had exhausted themselves, by turns fighting and showing off to the adults. Bella glanced behind and smiled at them fondly. They really were sweethearts. She was feeling very mellow after having consumed a bottle of red wine all to herself. After the pizza's had arrived and Leah and Embry had very affectionately made up (Jacob had to put his hands over the kids eyes at one point) everyone had relaxed and chilled out. Bella could finally see what had drawn Embry and Leah together, they were polar opposites. Embry's calmer nature soothed Leah's fierce and passionate one. She gave Embry the confidence in himself he had lacked in the past and he gave her the adoration and love she so desperately wanted. It was amusing to watch them interact as they bickered constantly but made up very passionately.

"I think you're gonna have another hangover, honey." Jacob interrupted her thoughts as he turned her way.

"I'll be fine." Bella smiled at him and reached across to put her hand on his knee.

Jacob grinned as the car jerked a little. "You're distracting me."

"Good." Bella giggled, she couldn't remember a time in her entire life when she had felt so relaxed and happy. It felt to her as if she had always lived this life with Jacob, her real life seemed far away as if it had happened to some other Bella. Maybe that life was the dream and this, this was real. She wanted it to be real. She saw the love shining in Jacob's eyes as he looked at her again and it made her heart melt. It was a look she had seen often in the past but always tempered with hurt from her constant rejections. How had they got past all that? She frowned a little, wondering if she dared ask him. She was afraid to break the happy mood.

"Out with it, Bells." Jacob said as he squeezed her hand which was still resting on his knee.

Bella laughed nervously. How did he always know? "Um…I just…tell me how you proposed? I mean I want you to tell me as if you're telling one of the twins when they're older." She hoped the question didn't sound odd. "I just want to remember it."

Jacob appeared confused as he glanced at her again. "Huh? Me propose? Aren't you getting that backward? I think the wine has addled your brain." He teased her.

"I don't understand…." Bella rubbed her forehead.

"Bells, you asked me, remember?" Jacob smiled at her affectionately as his expression became wistful. "After you came to, you blurted out marry me, Jake." He laughed softly to himself, obviously picturing the scene in his head.

"Came to? Came to from what?" Bella closed her eyes as she felt a sharp pain in her head. The wine was really making her feel out of it. She touched her forehead and when she opened her eyes and saw her hand it was covered in blood.

She was no longer sitting in the car with Jacob and the twins, by the cold air swirling about her and the blinding white of the snow covering the ground she suddenly realised that she was back on the mountain….

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Full Circle**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **A/N-thanks for the kind reviews, Nikki.**_

 **Part Five-Bella's Choice**

Bella trembled as she stared at the blood on her fingers. It was sticky and smelt metallic. She had always had a fear of blood and now it was on her own hand. She rubbed it on her jacket, trying to get rid of it, but it lingered. Where was it even coming from? She touched her head, her hand came back clean, and then she touched her neck. Bella swallowed thickly as she saw the blood coating her fingers once again. No, it couldn't be…she looked wildly about, she couldn't see a sign of anyone or anything, only a trail of blood showed her where she must have crawled through the snow. It glimmered like some ugly signal. Bella felt an overwhelming tiredness swamp her as she began to crawl back the way she had come. Images kept her company as her hands sunk deep into the soft snow; her head drooped as she pictured the twins in her mind. She saw Ethan as he smiled and Gabby as she scowled, she saw them fighting and making up, she saw herself cuddling them, reading to them as she put them to bed. She saw herself holding onto their hands as they ran toward Jacob in the distance, but the images became fainter and fainter, she couldn't keep up with them and eventually they disappeared like a puff of smoke. Had they ever been real? Had she ever really held them, touched them, talked to them, grown to love them, realised her love for Jacob, had it all been a surreal dream taunting her with what she could have had if she had made the right choice in the first place? Had she ever really left the mountain? Had she been living in her head while the venom from her bite ran through her veins? Because Bella knew she had been bitten now, her body was getting weaker, she felt as she had when James had first bitten her. She shuddered as she continued to crawl forward, fighting the darkness all the way as the light dimmed and took her sanity with it.

* * *

Bella didn't know why she was struggling so hard, why she was trying to fight what she had been wanting since she had met Edward. The venom burned as it attacked her organs, making her dry heave into the cold snow. Soon she would be as cold as the ground beneath her, but still she dragged her dying body forward, still stubbornly seeking warmth. Where was Edward? Where was Jacob? Had Victoria destroyed them both? Her heart became heavy as she forced her weary body onwards, she had to know, had to find out what was happening. Her head felt so foggy and it was heavy, too heavy to lift anymore. Bella collapsed at the base of a huge rock and rolled onto her back. Bright sun hit her eyeballs making her cry out in pain, she flopped onto her side and tried to breathe some pure air into her lungs, but all she could feel was the burn. The burn of the venom as it ravaged her frail human body.

* * *

Voices, there were voices. Bella tried to open her eyelids but they seemed to be stuck together. Suddenly she felt herself being lifted as her world tilted onto its side. "You bastard." She heard Jacob's roar of anguish as she was clutched against a hot body. He must have picked her up. She tried to open her eyes again but they refused to co-operate. She dangled like a broken doll, her mouth open and closing as she tried to communicate, but words eluded her. All she could do was listen. "You were supposed to protect her." Jacob continued.

"I was overwhelmed." That was Edward; he sounded more piqued then distraught. "Anyhow it hardly matters, pass Bella to me. I will take care of her while she changes. You are only exacerbating her pain with your foul presence. Hand her to me so I can take care of her."

"This wasn't what she wanted. She didn't want to be changed you asshole." Jacob yelled again. Bella could feel his hold on her tighten; his whole body was shaking with the effort to remain in control.

"That is all that Bella has wanted you lovesick fool." "Edward now sounded impatient. "Do not force me to attack you, dog. But I will if you don't pass her to me. She needs to be monitored. There is nothing you can do for her now."

"The venom was sucked out before. It can be again." Jacob retorted. "Do it. She didn't want this, she wanted to remain human, she changed her mind. She loves me and wants to be with me. Put aside your own selfishness for once in your miserable existence and help her."

Bella tried to open her eyes. Why wouldn't they work? Why couldn't she speak? She felt her face become wet as tears leaked from under the closed lids. "Listen to Jake." She thought in her head. "Listen to him Edward, help me." But neither of them could read her mind. She felt hopeless and helpless as her insides burned with pain.

"I am not disputing that she had feelings for you, dog." Edward's voice was quieter now and full of bitterness. "You loved rubbing my nose in it when she kissed you, but despite you playing on her guilt I know that I am and always will be Bella's choice. She has been bitten, there is nothing to be done and I will not intervene a second time."

Bella heard several expletives fall from Jacob's lips as he cursed Edward loudly. She felt him moving again as he backed away. Edward must be trying to get hold of her. There was nothing that could be done. Her choices were gone, she would be changed, it was all too late, much too late. Jacob was risking his life by even trying. She was a burden he could do without. She saw the children in her mind's eye again. Little Ethan and little Gabby were never going to exist now. She had failed them, she had failed everyone. Then finally one word slipped from her lips. "Sorry…." Then her whole world went black.

* * *

Bella was standing in the field with the bright sunlight shining in her eyes. She tried to see through the blinding light but it was impossible. She could hear Ethan and Gabby calling out to her from all directions but she couldn't see them, couldn't get hold of them. "Come to me, please?" She begged as she held out her hands and tried to find her way forward. "I'm here."

Then she heard the sound of running feet. Bella stumbled forward, using one hand to shield her eyes from the intense light. They were here somewhere, she had to find them. Giving up and losing them was not an option. "I'll find you, I'll find you…." She whispered.

The sound of their distant voices spurred her onward.

* * *

Bella slowly came back to consciousness. She couldn't open her eyes still or speak but she could hear. She felt her body being jerked around a little and could hear the sound of feet pounding on the ground and deep breathing. She was warm, very warm. Whoever was holding her was intensely hot, so she was now burning on the outside as well as within. It was Jacob, he was still carrying her, but where was he going? Bella fought the blackness but she succumbed once again.

* * *

"Ethan, Gabby come here." Bella begged and begged but they continued to elude her. She could hear them, she could sense them. They were near. Why wouldn't they come? Why couldn't she see them? She continued to fumble around, the light blinding her vision as she followed the sound of their voices.

* * *

More voices! Was that Carlisle? "Edward refused?" He sounded horrified as if he couldn't believe what he was being told.

"Yes, he fucking refused." Jacob snarled. "Can you help her?"

"I'm not sure. The venom has already taken hold. If I try it could kill her. Perhaps it would be best if…." Carlisle was silenced as several low growls echoed around him. Were the whole pack there too? Bella's head swam as she tried to force her damn eyes to open. She was running out of time. He had to do it, he had to. Why couldn't she speak? It was her choice, her damn choice. "I know you are all unhappy, but this is what Bella wanted." Carlisle insisted.

"Fuck you, it wasn't. She changed her mind." Jacob roared.

"I only have your word for that." Carlisle replied as more low growls echoed around him. "And I am afraid you're hardly an impartial witness."

Bella heard Jacob begin to curse Carlisle. He wasn't the only one, other voices joined his. Carlisle continued to protest, citing the fact that she had made her decision and had been firm about her choice. "I will not proceed without her consent. It could kill her." He would not be swayed.

"You know she is in no position to speak for herself. You are playing us all for fools." Was that Sam? "You made us trust you and this is how you repay us for risking our lives on your behalf. Do as Jake asks dammit otherwise I will order my brothers to rip you all to shreds."

Bella could have wept but her tears had run dry. They were all fighting for her, all of them. The pack knew, just like Jake had always known. Oh god, she needed to speak. Bella willed her lips to part but she was so weak, so very weak…

* * *

"Ethan, Gabby please?" Bella continued to beg over and over. She couldn't see them, she was losing them and the pain of never holding them again was more than she could bear. "Please, please. It's mommy. I love you. I love both of you, I love your father, I love him and I love living. I want to live. I want to live…" Bella suddenly felt two warm bodies run into her open arms. She couldn't see them, but the strong beats of their twin hearts and the feel of their thin arms winding around her body eased her pain.

"We love you too, mommy." They said in unison. "We're here."

* * *

Bella's eyes finally flared open one last time. She could see Jacob's beloved face gazing down at her; anxiety and fear were shining in his dark eyes. She saw Carlisle staring down at her, his brow furrowed and his golden eyes wary. "Bella can you understand me?" He asked her gently.

"I can fucking hear you." _Her voice, she had found her voice_. "Save me." She screamed at him. "Save me. I don't want to die."

"You heard her." Jacob snapped as he turned his attention to Carlisle. "Now do as she says."

Carlisle glanced back at her for a moment before he slowly nodded. Bella's eyes drifted closed again as the burning pain took hold of her heart and stopped it. She had done all she could do, her fight was over….

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Full Circle**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

 _ **A/N-thank you for reading this short story. I had fun writing it. Hugs! Nikki.**_

 **Epilogue**

Bella would never forget Jacob's face when she first opened her eyes. He was hovering above her, his dark eyes shining with anxiety and trepidation. He was so beautiful, she had always thought so. It wasn't an adjective you usually used for an alpha male, but it wasn't just about looks, it was what was inside. He had a beautiful spirit. "Hey." He said huskily when he saw she was awake. She could feel the pressure of his warm hand on hers as he threaded his fingers with hers. "Bells?" She could see worry crease his forehead when she didn't respond straight away. "It's Jake…." The pressure on her hand increased. "Honey, talk to me." He begged. "Say something, anything…."

A slow smile crossed Bella's face as she peered up into his beloved face. She still felt weak and fragile, but she knew she was still herself, still human. She had done it; she had survived against all the odds. "Marry me, Jake?" Bella blurted out.

A sunny smile crossed Jacob's face as he leaned down and kissed her gently before whispering in her ear. "Yes."

* * *

 _ **Six years later;**_

Bella stood in the field holding onto the hands of her impatient children. She glanced down as Ethan eagerly pointed out that he could see his daddy coming. She turned her attention to Gabby who was scowling at her brother but who was just as desperate to break free and run to greet Jacob as he strode toward them. Bella laughed at their antics, already knowing what was ahead. Today she was twenty five years old and she knew that it was going to be a great day; in fact she knew that right now there was a large gathering in the house as people she loved, her friends and family were right now waiting to celebrate her special day with her. It only took Jacob's appearance to complete the picture. With the wind blowing in her long hair and her hands gripping the twin's tightly she surged forward, towing them after her as she ran toward her future, the future she had dreamed of…

 _ **FIN…**_


End file.
